Something I never felt before
by akuma
Summary: Natsume...finds out what his true feelings are to a certain brunette. What will he do? Will he confess? NatsumexMikan....
1. So I love her eh? Well that's new

Hiya! This is my first so don't kill me sees people readying their cannons, machine guns, riffles

Disclaimer: It's simple really...characters? Not mine not yours...unless your the creator of Gakuen Alice...

Chapter one-"So I love her eh? Well that's new..."-_Natsume_

The sun starts to rise. Birds start to sing. A boy who has dark hair is sleeping peacefully on his dormitory bed. "Darn birds. I will kill you one of these days." he mutters as he opens his blood red orbs while combing his hair with his fingers. 'Ch. Another boring day in my useless existence.' he thought as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom to do his morning routines.

After a few minutes he walked out of his room wearing a black long sleeves shirt and white polo inside and red checkered shorts. He started walking down the hallway and he turned to a corner then BANG someone bumped into him. "Watch where you're going idiot!" he said while rubbing his head. "N-Natsume? Gomen! Gomen!" a voice said and when Natsume looked up he saw a brunette with matching chocolate brown eyes. "Whatever Polka-dotted panties girl." he said as he stood up and dusted himself. "I told you many times already! I've got a name and it's Mikan. M-I-K-A-N." she stated as she rubbed her temples but when she looked at Natsume he's already gone. "That Natsume!" she yelled then she looked at the clock hanging at the hallway walls the said "I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

Mikan entered the classroom panting heavily while clutching her chest. She looked around the classroom and saw that the teacher wasn't there yet so she gave a relieved sigh. "Good morning Hotaru!" she squealed once she saw a dark haired girl with purple eyes. Mikan ran to Hotaru giving her a hug when BAKA BAKA BAKA, she was shot by the "Baka Gun" that Hotaru invented. "Don't you come near me, idiot." Hotaru said as she went back at her work. "You're so mean Hotaru!" Mikan complained while waterfall-like tears came down of her eyes. "Shut up little girl! You're ruining my day!" Natsume stated as he looked up from his manga to glare at Mikan. "Who's our teacher?" asked Natsume as he looked at Ruka waiting for an answer. "It's Narumi." Ruka simply said and Natsume stood up. "Time to ditch this class." he said and went out of the classroom followed by Ruka. "Why are they always like that?" asked Mikan to no one in particular as she sees the two boys exiting the room.

After Class

"Maan…I can't remember what we just studied!" Mikan exclaimed as she, Hotaru and Yuu went out of their classroom. "Hey, let's go to Central Town!" Mikan announced as she looked at Yuu and he said that he can't go co'z he's going to study and Hotaru? No she didn't want to come with Mikan. She said "Why would I want to come with and idiot like you?" and walked away. "Darn!" Mikan said as she walked away, trying to find someone who can go with her to Central Town..

She was walking around the campus when she spotted Natsume sitting near a tree. "Hey Natsume! Want to go to the Central Town with me?" Mikan asked as she looked at him with a pair of hoping eyes. "No." he simply stated and went back to reading. "Oh well! I guess I'll ask Ruka!" Mikan said as she was about to walk away. 'Ruka! Mikan and Ruka in Central Town!' Natsume thought the he grabbed Mikan's wrist to stop her. "Fine. I'll go with you to Central Town." he said not looking at her. "Really? You will! Yay!" she squealed while jumping up and down but suddenly stopped. "Why did you changed your mind?" she asked while looking at Natsume in the eyes. 'What to say? What to say?' Natsume panicked inside his head but not showing it. "Because…" he started and Mikan said "Because?" 'What is she doing? Trying to make me tell her that I don't like it when Ruka is near her! That I'm jealous!' Natsume thought but he just glared at her and said "You talk too much. Let's just go." he said as he dusts himself and started walking. "Wait for me!" Mikan said as she caught up with Nastume.

Central Town

"Ooh! Aah!" Mikan said as she looked at fascinating things one shop in Central Town. 'Stupid girl. She's like an idiot…well she's kinda cute when she's like that…wait! Hold up! Bad thought! Bad thoughts!' Natsume thought as he tries to shoo away the thoughts in his head. She noticed Mikan stopped squealing like a little child and just standing there while looking at something. Natsume raised an eyebrow and went to Mikan to see what she was looking at. It's a necklace that has a pendant that is a blue heart with a red dragon spinning around the heart. Natsume looked at the price and it costs 300 rbs. Mikan looked away from the necklace and smiled at herself. "Oh well! I can't afford it." she stated and stepped out of the shop. Natsume looked at the necklace before leaving the shop.

Back at the school/night

"Thanks Natsume!" Mikan said and hugged him. Natsume stiffened and blushed. "Huh? What's wrong Natsume?" asked Mikan seeing the boy is all red. She puts her palm on his forehead and her forehead behind her hand and said "Well you don't have a fever…" but Natsume just blushed the whole time. "Well see you tomorrow Natsume-kun!" Mikan said as she waved goodbye.

When the Natsume was sure that Mikan was already gone he clutched his chest while blushing madly. 'What was that! My heart pounded really fast! Am I sick! Or is it just…her?' he thought. He smiled at himself and walked to his room. He plopped on his bed not minding if he's still wearing his uniform. "So I love her eh? Well that's new…" he mutters as he falls into his sleep thinking about a certain stupid brunette.


	2. Arigatou Natsume!

NEW CHAPTER! WAHOO!  
Disclaimer:Not mine! WEEE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:"Arigatou Natsume!"-_Mikan_

Next Morning

"Good morning Hotaru!" Mikan squealed as she tries to hug Hotaru AGAIN. "Don't you ever get tired?" asked Yuu while helping Mikan get up. "Never hug me you freak." Hotaru stated as she went back to her work. "Good morning Yuu!" Mikan said and Yuu also said "Good morning to you too Mikan!" Mikan looked around and she spotted Ruka and Natsume. "Good morning Ruka-pyon!" she greeted and he answered "Morning…" Mikan looked at Natsume and said "Good morning Natsume!" and he just looked at her for a while then back to his book then he muttered an inaudible "Good Morning." "Good morning Ruka! Good morning Natsume!" Sumire greeted to the two boys but they just looked at her then Ruka went back to petting the rabbit and Natsume went back to reading his manga.

The classes started and everybody went to their proper seats. "Natsume? Should we cut class?" Ruka asked and Natsume just stayed where he was and just looked at the teacher in front. 'Guess we're not going. What's up with him?' Ruka thought then he noticed that Natsume was a staring at a certain brunette who was sitting right in front of them. 'Does he have a crush on her? No! it can't be. This is Natsume we're talking about.' Ruka said in his head.

In the middle of the class a teacher went inside and talked to Mr. Narumi. Narumi's eyes widened as he heard what the teacher said. He looked at Mikan then said "Miss Mikan Sakura please go with me to the faculty." Mikan raised an eyebrow but stood up and silently followed Mr. Narumi to the faculty leaving the class whispering to one another.

Faculty Room

"What!" Mikan pounded her fists on Mr. Narumi's table. She was furious. "When! Why! How!" she asked obviously mad at the news. "I'm sorry Mikan!" Narumi said as he bows his head down showing that he was really sorry. Mikan stood up and went for the door. When she got out of the door, she slammed it shut making the teachers look.

Back at the Classroom

'What's taking her so long!' Natsume thought. After Mikan went out he's been glancing at the door every two minutes waiting for Mikan to enter with her smile. The door opened and in an instant Natsume looked up to the door expecting Mikan's entrance with her smile but instead she saw her enter head bowed down shadowing her face not letting anyone see her face. The whole class stopped their conversations and looked at her. Mikan silently went to her chair and sat down quietly not minding the looks her classmates are giving her. Narumi opened the door and his usual smile was placed with a sad look. He went back into his lecture and Mikan hasn't said a word, hasn't done anything, even a slight move, nothing. 'What's up? Why is she like that! Narumi what did you do!' Natsume had an emotionless face but in his head thoughts were racing to why Mikan was so down.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! The bell rang and slowly students exited the room except for Mikan. She was just sitting there. Not making a noise or move. Nothing. Hotaru and Yuu went up to her and Yuu slightly shook her by the shoulders. Mikan looked up showing her tear stained face with a sad smile plastered. Natsume was by the door when he heard Yuu say "What's wrong Mikan? Why are you crying?" It stopped him and made him look back to see Mikan's tear stained face yet a sad smile was playing on her lips. Natsume looked at her wide-eyed. Ruka noticed that Natsume was looking back at Mikan so he did the same and he had the same reaction as Natsume.

Mikan slowly stood up and went her way to the door passing by Natsume and Ruka like they were mere decorations but Mikan bumped into Natsume and fell down. At that time Natsume wanted to catch her. Cradle her in his arms. Wash away the sadness that the girl was feeling but he wasn't able to. Why? Because of a god damned pride.

Mikan made her way to the hallways slumping forward. She went to the garden and sat near the nearest tree she could find. She hugged her knees and rest her head on them and started to cry again.

_Flashback_

Mikan entered the faculty room and Narumi offered her a seat. Narumi looked really said and said "Mikan, I'm sorry. We were informed that your grandfather is dead." PANG! It felt like she was carrying Mt. Everest. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"What!" Mikan pounded her fists on Mr. Narumi's table. She was furious. "When! Why! How!" she asked obviously mad at the news. "I'm sorry Mikan!" Narumi said as he bows his head down showing that he was really sorry. Mikan stood up and went for the door. When she got out of the door, she slammed it shut making the teachers look.

_End of Flashback_

With Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Yuu

Right after Mikan left Natsume ran out of the room not caring if looked out of character. He was looking around the campus for Mikan. He was panting heavily obviously tired when he saw a figure near the trees in the garden. He went closer and saw that she was the one he was looking for.

He went in front of her and Mikan looked up. Natsume handed her his handkerchief and sat down beside her. "What's up?" Natsume asked trying not to show that he was concerned about the girl beside her. "My…grandfather…died…and I can't see him!" she said in between her sobs and Natsume just looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"People come and go. Everyone gets born then dies. There's nothing you can do about it. It'll happen sooner or later. I'm sure he's in a good place." Natsume said not looking at Mikan. "Stop crying. You look MORE stupid when you do." he said while emphasizing the word more. "Arigatou Natsume!" Mikan said as she wiped her tears with the handkerchief Natsume lend to her. She smiled at him and handed him his handkerchief. "Keep it. You had put germs in it. I might get stupid." Natsume said as he stood up to walk away. "Natsume! You idiot!" Mikan shrieked as she ran up to him the she smiled. "Really…thanks Natsume!" she said and walked away. "You're welcome." he said in a whisper and smiled. 'She's back to normal. That's good.' he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please wait for the next chapter!


	3. Baka! Say yes!

Hullo! Am back with another chap of _"Something I never felt befor"_

Sorry if I'm not good with writing stuff...

Disclaimer:Yeah! I know! I know! It's not mine...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:"Baka! Say yes!"-_Natsume's conscience_

Mikan was now relieved. She's now walking down the hallway with a smile on her face. 'What Natsume said was true! I shouldn't be sad! I should be happy co'z I know that he's in a good place! Hey…I should do something for Natsume! He helped me after all…' Mikan thought as she walked down the hallway thinking of something to do for Natsume. "Mikan! Mikan!" she heard someone yell out her name so she turned out to see Yuu, Hotaru and Ruka. "Oh hello Yuu, Hotaru and Ruka!" she said with her normal smile plastered on her face. "Why were you crying a while ago?" Yuu asked and the three looked at Mikan waiting for an answer. "Well something bad happened but now I'm okay! Natsume helped me clear out my head!" she said while smiling widely when she mentioned Natsume's name. The three looked at each other and all together said "Natsume?" and Mikan looked at them and asked "Yeah. Why what's wrong?" "N-Nothing…it's just that Natsume isn't the kind of guy to do something like that." Ruka explained while petting his pet rabbit. "Oh…well I gotta go!" Mikan said as she turns around to leave. "What are you going to do Mikan?" asked Yuu with a questioning look and Mikan just looked back with a smile and said "I want to do something for Natsume! You know? Like to pay him back!" and leaves the three giving her questioning looks.

Mikan was walking around the campus while holding her chin trying to think what to do for Natsume. It's funny. How Natsume made her feel warm inside. It's like whatever happens Natsume will always protect her. She liked the feeling. It was warm and fuzzy inside. For that She wanted to do something for the dark haired boy.

She wasn't looking at to where she was going causing her to bump into someone. "Mikan! Watch where you're going!" yelled Tsubasa. As he stood up and helped his _junior_ stand up. "Gomen Tsubasa-sempai!" she apologized while bowing a few times. "Yeah! Yeah! What's in your head anyway? You looked very disturbed. Maybe I can help!" Tsubasa stated as he dusts himself. Mikan's eyes sparkled then she said "Really? You'll help?" Tsubasa backed away a little and had a sweat drop forming on his head. "Well…I'll try." he said not trying to keep Mikan's hopes up.

Mikan explained what was bothering her and Tsubasa started thinking. Mikan was patiently waiting for her sempai to answer her questions and just looked at him. "Why don't you ask him to go to the Shinwa festival?" he stated as he looked at Mikan and in an instant her eyes sparkled so she said "Arigatou Tsubasa-sempai!" as she hugged him really tight unknown to her that a pair of crimson eyes are looking at them but he didn't hear what they were talking about.

Natsume's blood boiled as he saw Mikan hugging her sempai. He wanted to charge Tsubasa right now and burn him with his Alice but he couldn't co'z he knows that Mikan will get mad at him so he just sighed and continued watching.

Tsubasa ruffled Mikan's hair and said "Well good luck about asking him! Don't go lovey-dovey with your boyfriemd!" Mikan turned red and said "He is not my boyfriend!" "Yeah whatever! Well I need to go now!" "Bye Tsubasa-sempai!" "Ja!"

Natsume's heart ached. 'Boyfriend?' he thought angrily. He wasn't able to hear everything clearly so he thought that Mikan had a boyfriend. 'Who?' he asked himself not knowing what to do. 'Who the heck is that guy god damnit!' he screamed at his head. "Natsume!" a familiar voice screamed but it was not Mikan. It was Sumire the so-called leade of his and Ruka's fanclub. "Hey Natsume! The Shinwa festival is coming! Wanna go with me?" she asked with hopeful eyes. "Why should I?" he thought and walked away.

He was now walking in the hallway still thinking about the BOYFRIEND issue. 'What to do? What to do?' he thought 'Who is Mikan's so-called boyfriend? Is he way better than me? Do I know him?' thoughts raced in his head but he still kept the calm expression yet inside he's panicking. He turned to a corner when he bumped into something. No. It was someone. "Gomen Nastume!" Mikan said as she held out her hand to Natsume offering help. "Watch where you're going polka-dots." he stated and accepted Mikan's help. "I'm gonna let that comment pass. Do you want to go to the Shinwa festival with me?" she asked with a goofy grin. "Why should I?" Natsume asked then a voice in his head said 'Baka! Say yes! You like her don't you? Don't be such an idiot!' 'Huh? Who are you?' 'I'm the muffin man!' the voice said sarcastically then continued 'I'm you, you dope!' 'You're my conscience?' asked Natsume not knowing what was happening. 'Duh!' 'Shut up and go away.' Natsume said silently in his head. 'Argh! Why am I this stupid baka's conscience!' the conscience said but after a few minutes the voice was gone. "Natsume! Hey!" Mikan yelled as she waved her hands in front of Natsume. Natsume caught her wrist and moved it away from his face then said "Fine." "Huh?" asked Mikan totally confused. "Didn't you just asked me to got to the Shinwa festival with you?" Natsume explained and Mikan pounded her fists on her other hand and said "Oh yeah! So meet you at the sakura tree a day after tomorrow!" "Yeah Whatever!" Natsume said as he walks away.

Unknown to the two, there were three pair of eyes watching them. "Did you hear what I just head?" asked Yuu and Hotaru and Ruka nodded. "I can make money out of those two." Hotaru stated as she got her camera. The two boys looked at her funny but then shrugged it off.

Mikan skipped merrily knowing that she'll be spending some time with Natsume. She smiles at herself and thought 'Well…I'm really excited and I hope he is too…' She went in her room and lied down on her bed with a content smile on her face.

Natsume went inside his room and at the moment he closed hi door, he jumped while yelling "Yes!" He sat down on his bed and grinned at himself. "I'm going out with her…" he stated silently. "I just jumped up while yelling yes. Damn! That girl has a strong effect on my "I'm cool. I'm calm. I'm emotionless." image." he continued as he lie down on his bed. "Well…it's okay. She's worth it." he said, completely forgetting about the BOYFRIEND thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akuma-chan:Thanks for bearing with me minna-san!

Please wait fpr the next chapter!


	4. Same here

Hey there! Another chap here!

Disclaimer:Nope not mine! Gakuen Alice is sooo not mine

ÜÜÜ

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:"Same here..."-_Natsume_

Next Day

"Good morning Hotaru!" yelled Mikan as she hugs Hotaru. Baka! Baka! Baka! "Ow…that hurts Hotaru!" Mikan complained as she rubbed her newly formed bump on the head. "How many times should I tell you that you're not allowed to hug me?" Hotaru calmly said as she looked at Mikan with her same old expression. "Sorry…" Mikan muttered as she stood up with Yuu helping her.

The class started and as always Natsume and Ruka didn't stay when Narumi went in. Mikan sighed and thought 'If they continue this, they'll get in trouble. Natsume might get in trouble with that weird guy again(Persona)…whoa! Wait a sec! Why am I worried at the jerk!' then she slapped her self making everyone look at her like she had grown two heads. "What's wrong Mikan?" asked Narumi waiting for an answer along with everybody else. "N-nothing…hehehe…" Mikan said as she scratched the back of her head. The class continued and Mikan wasn't able to concentrate because a certain dark haired boy was popping in her mind. 'Argh! Get out of my head!' she screamed really hard but no avail images of Natsume still showed in her head.

After classes she started banging her head on the table making it bleed. "This sucks…" she muttered as she continued banging her head. Natsume and Ruka entered the classroom then they both got wide eyes seeing what Mikan was doing. Natsume was resisting his urge to go there and stop the girl from what she was doing. 'Stop it baka…' he thought in his head the another voice came in and said 'Why don't you stop her then?' 'It's you again…get out.' 'Idiot. I can't. What par of "I'm a part of you." can't you understand?' 'Baka. Get out. I can't think.' 'Now way baka! You're an idiot. I'm awakened by your true feelings. If you admit it maybe I'll be gone…' And Natsume continues his little chat with himself until he noticed Mikan staring at him. He looked at Mikan then she looked away blushing madly.

'Oh god! He saw me staring!' Mikan panicked inside her head as she thought of what to do. "Baka." Natsume said as he poked Mikan's bruise on the forehead. "Ow! What was that for!" Mikan yelped not only that her bruised hurt but also Natsume's touch made her shiver. "For staring , Polka-Dots." Natsume stated as he leaves the room. "That perverted idiot. I'll kill him one of these days." Mikan cursed under her breath.

Afternoon

Mikan suddenly remembered that she was going with Natsume to the Shinwa festival tomorrow. "Oh no! I haven't bought my kimono!" she screamed then she dashed to Hotaru's room. "Maybe she could help me." she said hoping that Hotaru could help her.

"No. I don't have a kimono." Hotaru said slamming her door shut in front of Mikan's face. "Darn…guess I have to go to central town today. Good thing I saved some money.

Central Town

Mikan was walking down the busy streets of Central Town when she saw a familiar dark haired boy going out of a particular shop. "Natsume!" Mikan called out as she ran up to him. "What are you doing here?" asked Mikan, slightly cocking her head on one side. "N-nothing." Natsume obviously surprised to see the girl. "Really? Well do you mind if you help me shop a kimono for tomorrow?" Mikan asked hoping that Natsume would say yes but he didn't he said NO. "I gotta get going. I'm kinda busy." Natsume said as he left Mikan standing alone. "Well…it's okay…" she said to her self as she jogged around Central Town.

After few hours

"I can't find anything." Mikan said almost giving up until she saw a small store at one corner. She went inside to see sets of beautiful kimonos hanging all around the shop. She gawked at how beautiful and neat each and every kimono was made. On the counter she saw an old woman smiling widely at her. "Would you like to buy my dear?" the old woman asked politely and Mikan nodded while saying "Yes please! What would you recommend ma'am?" "Well…please wait here for a second.

After a few minutes the old woman came back with a kimono in hand. "Here you go sweetie. It's just for 150 rb." "It's so beautiful but only 150 rb?" Mikan asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes. Will you buy it?" asked the woman and Mikan nodded while handing the money. The woman packed the kimono Mikan packaged and gave it to her. "Thank you!" Mikan said as she jogged out of the Shop.

She went back at the dorm around 6 pm in time to eat dinner. She quickly ate her dinner and went to her room with her kimono hung on the closet door.

She slowly crawled onto her bed and lie down. Whole time she had a goofy smile plastered on her face. Her heart was pounding really fast. She couldn't sleep. "God! I can't sleep!" she screamed. She stood up and grabbed her jacket and went out of her room. She slowly crept past several doors until she reached the lake bear the school dormitory. She sat at the grass staring at the reflection of the moon on the water.

"What are you doing here baka?" asked an oh so familiar voice. Natsume sat down beside Mikan also staring at the reflection of the moon. "What are you doing here?" Mikan questioned not actually answering Natsume's question. "Couldn't sleep." he mutters the Mikan said "Then same here…" she continues "Actually…I'm pretty excited for tomorrow's festival…" Not knowing what she said, she looked at Natsume to find him blushing like mad. Then it hit her. She just admitted that she likes to be with him. Oh hell. She must've sounded really weird.

"Same here." She was shocked at what the young boy beside him said but when she recovered, she smiled. "Remember. We're going to meet at the Sakura tree." she said while getting up. "Yeah. I know." "Well better get going. It's getting pretty late." Mikan announced and said "Oyasumi Natsume!" and went off to the dormitory. "And here again, you leaving me smiling like an idiot." Natsume said feeling his lips curve upwards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akuma: please wait for the other chapter!


	5. Looks like we're gonna play cupid

Ei there! Chapter 5 here!

Disclaimer:Gakuen Alice is not mine...boohoo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:"People, looks like we're gonna play cupid." _-Hotaru_

Next Day

Mikan skipped merrily into her class humming softly. "Good morning everyone!" she cheered as she went up to her best friend. Surprisingly, Mikan didn't try to hug her friend today, earning her curious stares. "Have you learned your lesson?" Hotaru asked liking the fact that Mikan didn't try to hug her. "Nothing much! Just extremely happy today!" she exclaimed as she sat on her place.

Sumire approached Natsume and said "Hey Natsume! Let's go to the Shinwa festival together!" but Natsume just stared at her then back to his book. "I'm going with the idiot." he simply said making everyone gasp and mutter to themselves. "Is that why you're so happy Mikan?" asked Yuu and Mikan blushed but she defended herself by saying "N-no! It's just a happy day today that's all!" and Yuu, Hotaru and Ruka gave her the Yeah-Right look.

Mikan saw Sumire approaching her then when Sumire came in front of Mikan, she slapped her. "How dare you seduce Natsume?" she exclaimed obviously annoyed. Mikan turned her head to Sumire's direction and said "But I-" she wasn't able to explain co'z Sumire cut her off "Don't go 'But I didn't' to me! You obviously did!" "No it's li-" "No! You just did! You poured some potion into his food or drink to make him go with you!" "I ju-" "Shut up!" "Okay! That's it! Listen here Sumire! I so did not seduce him and God knows hell that I wouldn't! Why would I put stupid postions in his stupid food for his stupid stomach! God! Just because I invited him to go with me in the festival doesn't mean I like him! Get it?" Mikan bursted obviously frustrated at the curly haired girl.

Bang! It hit Natsume like ten thousand punches. He clutches his chest for a hurting feeling inside him. 'Why does it hurt so much?' he asks himself. '_Just because I invited him to go with me in the festival doesn't mean I like him!_' that sentence rung in his head over and over again. He just stood up and went straight for the door. Everybody looked at him strangely as he exits the room. 'Did I do something wrong' asked Mikan to herself then she remembered what she just said. She looked at fault to what just happened but seeing Narumi enter the classroom she just shrugged it off at that time.

After Classes

Mikan quickly exited the room and started running around the campus trying to look for a certain boy. She came across a tree where a boy was sitting near to. That boy was who she was looking for. She came near him and bent down to come in level with Natsume.

"What's up?" asked Mikan and Natsume didn't answer. He just ignored her. "Why are you ignoring me?" No answer. "Say something." Silence. "I'm sorry." "Why are you sorry?" "I said somethings that might have hurt you." "You think that would've hurt me?" "I ju-" "Shut up and leave me alone." "Fine! I was just saying sorry!" Mikan declared obviously loosing her patience. She turned to leave when Natsume said "See you at the Sakura tree at 4 pm." "Yeah I know!" Mikan said trying to sound a bit annoyed but her voice was failing her for it sounded really happy.

Mikan slowly came out of sight and Natsume sighed. 'You just don't know how much it pained me.' 'Then tell her dimwit!' 'It's you again?' 'No! 1 I am known as Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the Third - Don't hesitate to call!" the voice shouted furiously. 'Valentinez- what?' 'That's sarcasm dope!' 'What are you doing here?' Didn't we go through this the other time!' 'Just get out!' 'Fine! Be a wimp!' then the voice was gone. Phew! 'God! He's so damn annoying!'

Mikan was in her room the whole time waiting for the clock tick for every minute she'd look at the clock but to her dismay, it was only 2:30. She sighs for, what seems like the thousand time. Mikan was so excited she fell asleep.

When she woke up it was already 3:30. She didn't realized it sooner! She quicly went into the bathroom to take a bath. After the bath she went out and dressed in her kimono as fast as she could. She put her hair in a messy bun leaving some lose strands and two chopsticks are holding the bun.

Sakura Tree

Natsume was waiting patiently. Mikan was taking too long. Er..well maybe he got there way too early. He was too excited that he quickly changed into his black and blue kimono(**A/N:You know? The ones for guys?**) and went there at 3:15. He looked up into his sports watch and saw that it was already for. He looked around then spotted Mikan running up to him. He was stunned. She looked very pretty in her pink kimono with sakura petals as design and she looked cute the way she held her hair up. She was also holding a white fan and a small purse.

"Hello Natsume!" she said and Natsume wasn't able to answer. He was mesmerized by Mikan's beauty. Mikan waved her hand in front of his face and then he snapped. "Come on. Let's go." he stated as he turn his head to the other side to hide his blushing. "Yeah!" Mikan cheered and he grabbed Natsume's hand and the dragged him to the festival.

"Did you guys saw that?" someone asked the two heads nod. "Let's follow. I might record something in this cam that can cost a lot of money." a dark haired girl said and two heads nod accordingly. "Do you think they like each other?" a blonde boy with glasses asked and the other blonde said "Looks like it. Did you see how Natsume blushed?" and the girl put her hand on her chin then said "People, looks like we're gonna play cupid."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 I got that from Trigun. Vash told that to Wolfwood when they met. It's really funny!

Akuma:Woohoo! Please wait for the next chap peaople!


	6. Yep! You heard me right so fess up!

Yay! Another chapter! To those people you reads and reaviews, people who bare with this story, ARIGATOU! hugs

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:"Yep! You heard me right so fess up!"-_Natsume's conscience_

Shinwa Festival

There were booths and different kind of stuff. Mikan's eyes sparkled as she looked at each and every booth. She dragged Natsume around the place and just admiring the place.

There's a stall near them and it had a giant teddy bear hung at the prize counter. It was a shooting game. "Look! A teddy!" Mikan squealed as she went for the booth. "How much for one play?" asked Mikan at the old man managing the stall. "Only for 10 rbs. If you shoot. 10 rubber ducks, you'll get a stuffed bunny. 20 ducks, a stuffed horse and 30 ducks, that giant bear over there." the man stated as he pointed out each an every stuffed animal. "I want to try!" Mikan exclaimed as she paid 10 rbs. She started shooting and she missed each and every duck. "This sucks." she said in defeat then she heard Natsume speak. "One try pleas." he said as he handed the old man 10 rbs. He started shooting effortlessly and he shot all 30 of the ducks. "Piece of cake." he muttered as the old man gave him the big teddy bear. "Sugoi! Natsume you were so cool!" Mikan exclaimed as she looked at the young man. "Here." he said as he handed her the stuffed bear. "Really? You're giving this to me?" she asked as she hugged the humongous stuffed animal.

Corners

3 pairs of eyes are watching. "So Natsume likes Mikan…" the dark-haired girl exclaimed and two heads nod. "So? Does Mikan like Natsume?" asked the boy with glasses. Hotaru nodded. "She wouldn't just go ask some guy to go with her to the festival. She must like him very much." Hotaru stated as she took some pictures of the two _lovers._

Back to the two _lovers_, Natsume was blushing really hard and Mikan was just hugging the bear. Mikan suddenly dragged Natsume to go to a cotton candy shop. "Two pleas!" she declared and she gave the other one to Natsume. "Where do you wana go next?" asked Mikan as she started munching her cotton candy. "There." he stated as he points at a haunted house. "What?" exclaimed Mikan and Natsume said "You asked me then I answered. Let's go in there." "But…" "Ya scared, Polka-Dots?" asked a Natsume and Mikan glared at him and said "No am not!" "Then let's go!" Natsume groaned as he dragged the girl in the haunted house.

The haunted house wasn't so scary at all but Mikan was really horrified. A glowing woman in kimono passed by them really quick and Mikan shrieked. She held in Natsume's arms really tight and buried her head in his chest. "I'm scared, Natsume…" she said as her body trembled with fear. 'Why must I let her enter this place?' he asked himself as he mentally slap himself. "Don't worry. I'm here." he said ash he placed his arms around her. Mikan stopped trembling and looked at Natsume with a smile the muttered "Arigatou…" to him. 'Wow! Nice job lover boy!' the voice in his head exclaimed. 'Why do you always pop out? Go away.' 'sigh Natsume, Natsume, Natsume…unless you confess to her…I'll keep bugging you…' 'What!' 'Yep! You heard me right so fess up!' 'grunt whatever…'After the _scary_ (for Mikan that is) haunted house visit, they went to buy some ice cream.

"Damn that Natsume. Confess already." Hotaru stated as she waited for the boy to confess. "Why do you want that to happen so badly?" asked Ruka who was petting his rabbit. Hotaru just looked at him the said "I think Natsume will be good for my friend…but if he hurts her? He'll answer to me." Ruka was stunned at what Hotaru just said then Hotaru continued "Plus…I'll make money if I sell out videos containing his confession…" Ruka and Yuu did the anime fall and both of them got up with anime sweat drops.

Mikan and Natsume rode the Ferris Wheel and Mikan was really enjoying it. Their pod stopped at the top and Mikan saw the beautiful view. She was squealing at the wonderful site and Natsume was just looking at her. He was mesmerized at her sparkling eyes. Even though he tries to pull away his gaze he couldn't but after a while at last, he did. He looked down to see Yuu, Hotaru and Ruka looking at him with the Go-And-Tell-Her-You-Love-Her look. A bird came and there was a note in its beak.

_Idiot,_

_ Tell her you love her right this instant. We all know that you do. If you don't tell her, maybe I, Yuu and Ruka will be the ones to tell her what you really feel. Don't deny it idiot. I know she has the same feeling for you. If you still resist, I'll haunt you forever and maybe push you offa cliff. _

_♥Hotaru♥_

He was blushing really hard as he finish reading the letter. He looks down to see Hotaru holding a sign that says "_Tell her idiot and stop looking down at us._" He sighed. Looks like everyone is persistent, really persistent. She looked at the girl right in front of him and said. "I've got something to tell you idiot." Mikan looked at him and said "What is it?" Natsume felt his heart felt his heart pounding so fast and he started to blush as he looked at the girl. She was looking intently in his eyes that he found himself lost in the chocolate pools of hers. "I…well…you see…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THANKS FOR READING!

please wait for the next chapter!


	7. Say it again!

**Gomen!**

I'm sorry for the late update! didn't upload my story so I'm very very sorry!

Arigatou for the reviews minna-san!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: "Say it again!"-_Mikan_

"What?" asked Mikan as she tilts her head onto one side waiting for the young man to answer. Natsume just stared at her while blushing madly but good thing it was dark so she couldn't see him blushing. "I…well…you…and you see…." he said not knowing where to start. She came closer to him to the point that he can hear her breathing. She asked again "What is it, Natsume?" she asked again. Natsume didn't make a move, noise. He had held his breath. He was holding his breath for a couple of minutes now. "It's just…well…you…you have dirt on your face." he stated not knowing what to do. "Really?" Mikan asked as she wiped her face with her handkerchief. 'You stupid wimp! Why didn't you tell her!' 'Shut up!' 'YOU'RE AN IDIOT!' 'I know so shut up!' The voice disappeared and left Natsume thinking to himself.

After the ride they both went down to come face to face with Yuu, Hotaru and Ruka. "Did he tell you?" asked Hotaru but Mikan looked at her confused. "Huh? Tell me what?" she questioned. Hotaru and Ruka glared at Natsume and all he could do was to glare back. "Huh? What was it?" Mikan asked Natsume but Natsume didn't answer. "Well you see Mikan…Natsume lo-" Ruka started but he was cut off when Natsume formed flames in his right hand. "Don't you dare Ruka." Natsume mutters as he glares at Ruka. "If I were you tell her co'z I ain't afraid of your fire." Ruka said as he glared at Natsume. Natsume stopped his fire and looked at Mikan's confused face. He gripped her wrist and dragged her away from the crowd.

"Is he gonna say it?" asks Yuu and Hotaru said "He'd better before I shove my foot in his ass…" Yuu and Ruka both sweat drop at the _emotionless_ girl's statement and looked at the last place where they saw the two _lovers._

Natsume dragged Mikan until they reached a lake near the shrine. "So what's up Natsume?" asked Mikan while gasping. "Let's sit down first." Natsume said as he sat down on the ground. Mikan sat beside Natsume after gasping for air. "So what is it?" "If I tell you…will you promise me that you'll still act the same way towards me? You'll still annoy me. You'll still greet me every morning. You'll sti-" "Ok I get it so spit it out…" Mikan said kinda annoyed. Natsume held Mikan's face and turned her head to his direction to have an eye contact. "Don't hate me for saying this." Natsume said and Mikan nodded. "I love you." he finally said it. Mikan looked at him wide eyed not knowing what to say or do.

Natsume slowly stood up with his bangs covering his eyes. 'I shouldn't have told her!' he thought as he was turning to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist. "Where are you going?" asked Mikan with her bangs covering her eyes. "Forget what I said. It's better that way." Natsume said as he tries to get away from her grip. "Say it again." Mikan says as she looks at Natsume with a smile. "I love you." Natsume repeats with a confused look. "What's that look for?" asked a smiling Mikan as she stands up. "Aren't you angry at all?" asked a very confused Natsume. She held his face and smiled warmly at him and said "Why would I get mad at you?" Natsume didn't say anything. "Why would I get mad to someone I truly love?" she said still smiling at him. Now, Natsume had his mouth wide open not knowing that he had stopped his breathing. He suddenly hugged Mikan thinking that if he lets go, it will all vanish and he would wake up to find out that it was all just a dream.

Some tree

"Yes! He did it!" Yuu cheered and he almost fell down from the tree. "Good. I captured it all. Maybe I could also use this for blackmail." Hotaru stated as the two boys sweat drop.

Back with the ehem _lovers_ ehem

"You can let go of me now." Mikan said getting a bit uncomfortable. Natsume quickly let go and blushed really hard. Mikan giggles then said "You look really handsome when you blush Natsume!" making Natsume blush some more. "Shut up polka-dots." Natsume stated and Mikan pouted and said "Mou…stop calling me that." "Why should I?" "You're so mean Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed as she continued poutng making Natsume laugh. "What's so funny?" asked the pouty girl and the laughing boy said "You." Mikan blushed and said "Let's go back!" as she stomped her way to the crowd. "Fine." Natsume muttered as he follows the girl and put an arm around her.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked as he looked up at the boy beside him. "Making everyone see that you're mine." he simple stated and Mikan kinda looks confused. "Don't worry polka-dots." Natsume assured her as he smirks at her. "Okay! Ooh! Look at that!" Mikan cheered as she saw a boat ride. "Ne Natsume-kun? Can we ride that?" Mikan pleaded as she tugged the boys sleeves. "Fine! But just this once!" "Yay!" Mikan cheered and dragged Natsume to the boat ride.

After the boat ride Mikan and Natsume sat at the fields where there are many people for the fireworks display. Mikan and Natsume awaited for the colorful beaded lights and when it came, Mikan marveled the colored lights. However, Natsume marveled the girl sitting right next to him. "Mikan?" "Yes?" Mikan answered as she looked at the boy beside her. "I want to give you something." Natsume said as he got a velvet box from his pocket and gave it to Mikan. Mikan slowly opened it to see the necklace she saw at the shop when she went with Natsume at the Central Town. "N-Natsume Arigatou!" Mikan said as she hugged Natsume really tight. Natsume got the neacklace and helped Mikan wear it. To Mikan's surprise, Natsume kissed her on the cheek once the final firework was shot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please wait for the next chapter minna-san!


	8. So you two got together?

ARIGATOU FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO BEAR WITH ME!

Well...this is still not the last chapter...I really dunno when the last chapter will be. Maybe when I run out of things to write that is when it will all end!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8:"So you two got together?"-_Tsubasa _

Next Day

"NOOOOOOOOO! I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Mikan screamed as she ran to the school building. God! She gotta learn how to wake up early or else the whole school year is gonna be like this. Well, I don't blame her co'z all night she was thinking about a certain fire user in her class.

She finally reached the door in front of her classroom so she slowly opened the door to find everybody scattered all over the place and a note written on the board.

**Please study on your own for a while.**

** ♥Narumi**

She sighed knowing that she was safe. She casually walked inside and Ruka went to her and smirked. "We know." he stated as he smirked at him while showing a picture. It was when Natsume kissed her on the cheek. She blushed furiously and asked Ruka "Does Natsume know about this?" and Ruka nodded his head and smiled widely. "I don't care even if everybody finds out." Ruka said imitating Natsume's deep voice. Mikan chuckled a bit then she met the gaze of the fire user she loved. "What's up?" she asked as she cocked her head on the side. Natsume just patted the empty seat beside him signaling Mikan to site beside him and she did anyways.

She felt someone bearing holes at her back and when she looked she saw Sumire standing just behind her, glaring. "What are you doing! You aren't supposed to sit there!" Sumire practically screamed her head off at Mikan. "Why can't I sit here?" Mikan asked as she cock her head on the side. "Because Natsume's mine!" Sumire declared making everyone look at her like she's an alien from outer space (A/N:I don't blame them. She looks like one. -.-). "Really? Since when?" Mikan asked totally confused to what's happening.

Sumire was totally pissed and her palms almost hit Mikan's cheek when a hand caught her wrist. She looked at beside Mikan and saw that it was Natsume. She blushed furiously thinking that Natsume was holding but she was completely shocked when Natsume spoke. "Lay your filthy off her." Natsume stated as he glared at the irritating girl who almost slapped the girl. _His_ girl. By now everybody was looking at them like it was a side show or something.

"No one touches her, understand?" Natsume commanded as he glared daggers at each and everyone inside the room. He stood up, got the hold Mikan's hand and dragged her outside the room to the fields.

"What's up with that?" asked Mikan as Natsume sat down and pulled Mikan downward causing her to sit on his lap. He encircled his arms around the stunned girl's waist and said "No one has the right to touch you except me and no one can ever hurt you." Mikan blushed 10 shades of red not knowing what to say.

She giggled then said "You're really weird Natsume. Don't worry. I won't let them hurt me and do you mean that you're the only one who can hug me like some stuffed toy?" Natsume slightly nod and Mikan pouted and said "What about Hotaru?" Oh god! Those pouty lips! Natsume slightly shook his head and quickly said "What's the chance of Hotaru hugging you anyway? I'm the only person brave enough to hug someone stupid like you." Mikan pouted again, crossed her arms and looked away from the handsome boy not knowing that her elbow almost hit the handsome face of the boy. "Aw come on! Don't tell me you're angry?" Natsume exclaimed as he looked at _his _girl. "I'm not!" she said still looking away.

Natsume hugged her tighter then asked "Then why are you looking away?" "No reason." she quickly answered. Natsume didn't know what to do so he just kissed her on her cheeks and said "I'm sorry."

Mikan was taken a back at the sudden gesture of the boy so she looked at him and smiled. "Fine!" she stated and she saw Natsume smiling widely at her then said "Ha! Couldn't resist me?" and yet again Mikan was blushing madly.

"Stop the mushiness already." Hotaru exclaimed as she went up to them followed by Yuu and Ruka. "Continue this later when I get another disk for my video cam." she continued and Natsume looked at her like this o.O the like this O.O but then it came to this -.-. From o.O to O.O then -.-. He doesn't care anymore even if Hotaru blackmails him. As long as Mikan's with him it's ok. (A/N:God! I'm getting mushy! NOOOOO!)

Mikan and Natsume along with Hotaru, Yuu and Ruka entered the wild room once again but once they entered everyone grew silent. Sumire went to them and dragged Mikan away.

"Why did you steal him away!" "No I didn't!" "You even made him buy you a necklace!" Sumire said as she pointed that Natsume bought for Mikan. "He's mine you hear!" she exclaimed. Natsume yet again entered the scene and slapped Sumire (A/N:Woohoo!). "I'm not yours. I belong to Mikan. I'm hers and hers alone. Got that ugly?" (A/N:STATEMENT OF THE CENTURY!) Everybody gasped at what Natsume just said. I mean he's a walking ice block, fridge-boy! Hell he can even compete with the air conditioners!

You mean the walking, talking, breathing ice man himself fell in love? And to Mikan to add to the shock! Will Natsume care to what they say? Heck no! He will never listen! God!

Natsume was still glaring at Sumire just gave him a shocked look. She dragged Mikan to site next to him in his usual sit and had put an arm around her like saying "Hands off. She's mine!"

Tsubasa met up with Mikan and Natsume was just beside her. "So you two got together?" Tsubasa asked and Mikan nodded. 'So I was the one Mikan was talking about…' Natsume thought as he remembered the time when Mikan was with Tsubasa. 'Hooray lover boy! You got the girl!' 'What the heck are you doing here!' 'Well-' 'I thought you said that you'll leave me alone when I tell her! Get out!' 'Sorry! Okay! Chill out!' and the voice disappears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Look down below! See that little box there? The one with the word go? Clicky!

Please wait for the next one!


	9. Doushite Konna Ni Suki Nan Darou

Yay! Chapter 9! Wahoo!

Sorry if my stories aren't that long! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9:"Doushite Konna Ni Suki Nan Darou(Why do I love you so much?)"-_Myself;Fullmoon Wo Sagashite_

After all that "She's mine crap.", we can see our favorite couple walking around the Central Town. Mikan is holding Natsume's hand while the poor boy gets dragged around like some dog on a leash.

"We've been walking here for hours. Let's go!" Natsume as he complained to Mikan who's ignoring his complaints for the past hours. "Oh come on Natsume! Don't complain! Just think of this trip as a date!" Mikan said as she continues gawking at the different stuffs that are for sale. Natsume _blushed _when Mikan said the word **_DATE _**but just shrugged it off as he contiues to be dragged by Mikan. "Girls and their shopping trips. sigh I hate this." he mutters as he continued walking. 'You hate it? Do you mean you love it? You're with Mikan after all.' a voice in his head stated and he glared at the ground and thought 'Go away baka!' 'Fine. Fine. Sorry for bothering you...baka.' the voice exclaimed as it slowly fades away. "I'm going nutts." Natsume mutters to himself.

After some time, Mikan had let go of Natsume's hands and Natsume had a relieved expression but deep inside he wanted Mikan holding him. "Hotaru!" Natsume heard Mikan squeal as he saw Hotaru, the so-called bestfriend of Mikan. Mikan ran to her bestfriend with the flowery and colorful background. She hugged her bestfriend only to be thrown by the _Baka Canon_. "If the baka gun isn't effective, why not use the baka canon?" Hotaru slowly stated as she lowers the _bloody_ yet cool invention of hers. "Ow! That hurt!" Mikan said as she rubbed her head. A hand reached out for hers to help her stand up and when she looked up, it belonged to the Crimson-eyed bishonen. She slowly held his hand and Natsume pulled her up while asking "Are you alright?" and Mikan just nodded and smiled muttering a small thank you.

School grounds

After a _useless_ shopping trip, as to what Natsume thought of, they went to the dinning hall to eat dinner. Since Mikan's already a single star, she already has enough food to fill her grumbling stomach. After dinner they all went to their separate rooms exept for our _couple_. They were just sitting in near the lake and viewed the reflaction of the moon. It was a fullmoon to night. "Let's make a wish!" Mikan stated as she looked at the moon then to Natsume with a heart-warming smile. "Whatever." Natsume said the she saw Mikan clasping her hands together then slowly closing her eyes. From what she looked like, he knew that she was already wishing. Natsume also wished and looked at the moon intently as if saying "If you do not grant my wish, I will shoot you with my BAZOOKA." "Natsume? What did you wish for?" Mikan asked not taking her gaze from the moon. "You know what I wished for? I wished that we'll always be together. I know it's kinda mushy and all but I really wanna be with you." she continued but now looking straight to the deep pools of blood. Her dashing chocolate orbs piercing through the souls of the you boy. "Same." Natsume stated. Simple yet nice. Mikan felt so happy that she glomped poor Natsume. Since they were near the lake, Natsume and Mikan fell into the cold embrace of the clear waters. They looked at each other then laughed to their hearts content.

"Let's go inside. We might catch a cold." Natsume muttered as he helped Mikan get up. They both went inside and walking quietly into the halls making sure not to wake up the students or they might get in trouble with Jin-jin. Natsume brought Mikan to her room and before going to his own, he gave Mikan a quick peck on the cheek and dashed off.

Mikan slowly touched her cheek ang smiled ear to ear. It was really weird seeing that boy being so sweet but she's really happy for he is hers andshe is his. Mikan closed the door and went insidethe bathroom for a nice hot bath before drifiting to sleep.After the batch, she went out with her PJs and slowly crepton her bed.

Morning

"AAAAAACHOO!" both Mikan and Natsume sneezed. They earned weird stares from their classmates and they just gave them the what-the-heck-are-you-looking-at look and they all turned around minding their own business. Teacher Narumi wasn't there agin and the substitute teacher was too afraid to teachso Mikan ans Natsume both laid there aching heads ong the table with a small 'bang.' "What's wrong Mikan?" asked Yuu who came beside her and she just looked at him the muttered "I hab a cold ed I dinkDatsume has too."in a REALLY weird voice. "Shad ap. You're addoying be." Natsume said with an equal weirdness in his voice. "You two better go to the clinic or you might spread the virus." Hotaru said as she moved away from the two. Natsume and Mikan grunted as the groggliy stood up and went out. They were both wobbling in the hallways and partialy standing up with the help of the walls.

At last! The clinic! They went in and in an instant a superly hyper nurse came. She took their temperatures and stated that they should rest in the clinic beds for a while since they have a hugh fever.

Mikan crept on one bed and Natsume on the bed beside Mikan's. "Dis is your fau- AAACHOO!" Natsume said but then got interupted by his own sneeze. "Being sick sucks...cough ACHOO! This is getting worse!" Mikan exclaimed as she looks at the ceiling where it seems that she sees some bunny rabbits and pink elephants. "Can you see the pink elephant?" Mikan asked as she pointed out to the "PINK ELEPHANT". "It's not an elephant stupid. It's a hippo." natsume exclaimed. "Is not!" "Is too!" "Is not! "Is too!' "Is no-" but before she can continue she fell asleep. "Baka fell asleep on me." Natsume muttered as he himself felt that his eyes were slowly closing.

Afternoon

Mikan woke up to see thatHotaru, Ruka and Yuuwere there and Natsume was still sleeping. "Hey guys. What's up?" Mikan asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes with the back of ther hand. "The ceiling." Hotaru stated with her infamous boring stare. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Mikan said boredly. "Why did you two get sick?" asked Yuu trying to stop a soon to-be war. "Well, last night, me and Natsume went near the lake. I saw that it was fullmoon so I asked him to make a wish that he said what his wish was the I hugged him then we fell in the lake then that's about it." she said as she put a finger on her chin. "It was your fault Polka-Dots." Natsume exclaimed as he stood up from the bed. "You're okay already?" asked Mikan as she cocks her head on the side and Natsume nodded and went out. Mikan quickly followed and jumped onto Natsume's back. "Ne Natsume? Carry me!" Mikan sqeualed and Natsume glared at her then said "No. You're heavy." as he dropped Mikan. She pouted then said "PLEASE!" she pleaded with her super duper mega puppy dog put. Oh no! Natsume couldn't resist the super-mega-ultimate-uber-cuteness. Shoot. "Fine. Fine. Just stop that pouting." he said as he bent down urging her to climd onto his back and she did! Aww...the wonderful sight. Yes. Yes. The swoon-worthy, Ice man, varried a super jolly girl. Mikan grinned from ear to ear as she tightens her grip making Natsume blush. People started to stare but Mikan didn't mind.

Sumire was passing by when she saw the scene and got mad at the once no-star of the class. She stomped her way to the _sweet couple_(so sweet tha ants started to attack them) making a grand entrance in front of them. "What are you doing Mikan!" she exclaimed putting her hands on her hips. "Getting a piggy back ride!" Mikan stated happily as she grins making Sumire mad. "Get out of the way." Natsume stated coldly making Sumire move aside. "OoOoOh...colder than Antartica." Mikan said as she put her chin on Natsume's head. "Shut up baka." Natsume simply retorted. "Oh well..." she said then she started singing Myself of Fullmoon Wo Sagashite.

**_doushite doushite suki nan darou _**

**_konna ni namida afureteru_**

**_ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta _**

**_sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta_**

**_kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa futari niteru no kana? _**

**_kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta_**

**_doushite konna ni suki nan darou_**

**_kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo _**

**_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka _**

**_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_**

**_nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni _**

**_kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute_**

**_"dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne _**

**_futari niteru no kana? _**

**_ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni_**

**_doushite konna ni suki nan darou _**

**_toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo "wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo _**

**_kimi ga ookiku natteku yo_**

**_doushite konna ni suki nan darou _**

**_kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo _**

**_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka _**

**_t_****_ooku hanarete wakatta yo_**

**_doushite konna ni suki nan darou _**

**_kantan sugite kotae ni naranai_**

Natsume's eyes widened not knowing that Mikan could sing well. God! It was undescribable(is it a word?)! It was really good! "Nice voice..." Natsume muttered and Mikan said "Thanks Natsume!" He can't help it! He said "...for a Polka-Dotted Panties Girl...that is..." and smirked after seeing Mikan totally pissed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...that's all I've got. Please wait for the next chapter peeps! Sorry, not good with the mushy stuff.

Akuma lurks around☺


	10. You're mine and mine alone

Woot! Woot! Chapter 10!

Well I dunno if I'll continue my story...maybe this is the final chapter...maybe not...hehehehehehe...well let's get started shall we?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10:"You're mine and mine alone."-_Natsume_

Mikan stretches her arms as she gets up form her bed. At last, her cold is gone now! Wahoo! She enters the bathroom and do her morning routines. Bath. Change clothes. Brush teeth. After the daily ritual, she skipped merrily to her class. It's shocking actually. She isn't late today. Usually, she's seen running franticall to her class but today? Nuh-uh. She opened the door and greeted everyone with good morning then with her heart warming smile. Again, another daily routine. Hugs Hitaru. Gets hit by the Baka Gun/Baka Cannon. On the floor with a huge bump. She slowly stands up and smiles at her friends. It didn't hurt anymore. She got used to it by now. It's like a part of her life. Natsume entered with Ruka and they sat at their usual place but ever since Natsume claimed Mikan as his, she always sat beside him during class.

After a while Mr. Narumi enters the room with a good looking guy beside him. He has black messy hair and piercing golden eyes. "Class please settle down." Narumi started as he clapped his hands to call everybody's attention. "Class, I would like you to meet Hiroko Kirisawa. He's a new student." Narumi continued. "Please introduce your self Hiroko." he said and Hiroko stepped forward and said "I'm Hiroko Kirisawa. Nice to meet you." Hiroko soptted Mikan and stared at her for a while and this caught Natsume's attention. Natsume quickly slipped his arm around Mikan's waist and pulled her closer to him and Mikan blushed madly. "What's his Alice Mr. Narumi?" a random student asked and Narumi said "Hiroko would you please..." Hiroko nodded slightly and closed his eyes. When he opened it all the windows in the classroom opened and a strong gust of wind entered, messing the whole place up. There were few gasps and Narumi said "He has an Alice that controlls the wind. Please make him feel welcome. Well I gotta go now. Please study by yourselves." and with that he left.

"Hello there Hiroko!" Mikan greeted as she stood and approached Hiroko. She shook Hiroko's hands and smiled while saying "Welcome to class B Hiro-kun!" Natsume's blood started to boil so he stood up, went to Mikan, grabbed her hand and dragged her back to their seat. "What's up with you?" Mikan asked, poking Natsume's left cheek. "Nothing. Just don't go flirting with that guy. Understand?" Natsume stated as he bore holes on Hiroko who is now sitting just in front of them. "Aw...ice man is getting je-" Mikan started but was cut off by Natsume saying "I am not!" "Fine. Fine. Sheesh! Touchy..." Mikan said. Hiroko looked up to Mikan and asked "What's your name?" "Mikan. Mikan Sakura."she said with a smile. "I see. Nice to meet you Mikan-chan!" Hiroko said with a smile that made every girl in the classroom swoon except for Mikan who just smiled back. "Why is it getting hot?" Hiroko asked while fanning himself with his hands. It was getting hot. Everybody started fanning themselves and Ruka already knows why it was getting reeeeeeaaaally hot. He placed a hand on Natsume's shoulder and said "Calm down Natsume." and in an instant it wasn't that hot again. 'Phew! Good thing he wasn't that mad or that Hiroko guy would have been sent straight to hell.' Ruka thought to himself.

After "class", Natsume quickly dragged Mikan outside. "Natsume! Let go! What the heck are you doing!" Mikan yelled and Natsume came to a halt. "Don't get too close to that guy." Natsume stated and Mikan pouted. "Sheesh! Natsume he's a new classmate! He's a friend for crying out loud!" she said while throwing her arms up in the air. "Just don't okay?" "Fine. You're getting to possesive Natsume." Mikan stated and it was now her turn to drag Natsume. "Come on. Let's eat! I'm getting hungry." she said with her award winning smile.

Late that afternoon

Mikan was on her way to the fountain where she will meet Natsume. She went down the stairs while humming some tune. She wasn't looking to where she was going and then...BAM! She bumped into someone sending both of them down on the floor. She looked down to see golden eyes. It was Hiroko. Mikan was ontop oh Hiroko and didn't notice up until now. "What the heck is going on here!" there came a voice. Mikan thougth it was familiar and when she looked up, she saw Natsume standing there. "N-Natsume..." Mikan muttered then she saw Natsume ran towards the other direction without antother word. She quickly stood up and muttered an apology to Hiroko and ran away to follow Natsume.

Mikan looked everywhere and even asked Ruka, Hotaru and Yuu to help her find Natsume but no avail. She wasn't able to find hime. "So tell me...why did Natsume disappear?" Ruka asked since she never told them why he disappeared. "Well you see it's like this, I was walking down the stairs and I wasn't kinda looking to where I was going so I bumped into someone. That someone was Hiroko, the new student and er...well...we kinda ended up in a weird position and Natsume saw and I think he kinda misunderstood and so...that was it..." Mikan explained. Ruka started to giggle and Mikan said "It is no laughing matter, Ruka!" "Well...I never thought that Natsume will get really jealous. Guess he really loves you." Ruka stated with a huge grin plastered on his face.

They dispersed to continue their search here and there. Hotaru used her duck ride thingy maggigy andRuka got help from the animals. Mikan badly wanted to find Natsume so she asked for help from Sumire. Guess she didn't have any choice on this. Sumire gladly accepted seeing that it involved her beloved Natsume. Sumire's cat ears popped out and she started sniffing the ground. "Follow me!" Sumire ordered as she started running with Mikan tailing behind her.

There they saw Natsume sitting on one of the trees. "Natsume. Come down." Mikan pleaded but Natsume ignored her. "Come on! Please!" Mikan continued only to be ignored again. "Ok that's it Mister High Almighty!" Mikan said as she climbed the tree. She came face to face with Natsume as she sat on the branch where Natsume is sitting. "Talk to me." Mikan demanded but there was no answer. "Grrrr...Fine! Don't talk! Just go sentimental here!" Again, no answer. "Ok. I'll explain." "No need. I've seen enough. You don't have to explain." Natsume stated glaring at the girl in front of him. "Shut up! I was just walking down the stairs and I bumped into that guy and we fell in a weird position and then you saw! That was it! Nothing happened!" Mikan explained while waving her arms in the air. "You're so unbelievable! You think I will cheat on you! Gosh! You didn't even let me explain and you just go running away!" Mikan continued. "You sure about that?" Natsume asked not looking at Mikan and Mikan nodded. He slowly put and arm around her shoulder and said "Good or else I'll burn his body down to the crisp." Mikan blinked once then twice then she started laughing histerically. "So hahahaha unbelievable hahahaha.." Mikan said then she continued "Whatever but don't BBQ the whole academy..." Natsume nodded slightly the hugged her really tight. "You're mine and mine alone." he stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Another crap presented to you. I'm not good with writting so please don't burry me alive.

☺Akuma lurks around☺


End file.
